My Love and Heart ache For You
by KaiAbelinda
Summary: Hao simply doesn't live a simple life. Parents that neglected him and he have only have his twin brother by his side. What would happened when Hao caught Yoh doing something that he quite didn't want to see.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Love and Heart ache For You?  
Series: Shaman King  
Pairing: Hao x Yoh (Later in the story); Anna x Yoh; Horo x Ren; Lyserg x Jeanne; Ryu x Kanna; Mosuke x Amidamaru; Chuck x Manta; (One sided) Ashil x Hao  
Rating: Teen to Mature  
Contain/Theme: Shounen ai/Angst/Romance/Hurt/Dark/Supernatural/AU/ OOC

**Author Note: -cough/squeal like a mouse- I'm quite sorry for any misspelling and grammar problems. Please's forgive me and also I do not own Shaman King if I did Hao and Yoh would indeed had a child or more together. They will be married along with Horo and Ren,even Ryu and Kanna; and Lyserg and Jeanne. I may own a few oc's depend how many I put in here and even the plot.**

Hao

He was sitting in the rain thinking how he was feeling. He felt lost.. hurt... betrayal... He notice he was sitting on a rock in the forest as the rain came down very hard. Pouring down drentching his clothes. He sigh,he know he was having mixed emotion he just started laughing crazily as he cry with the rain mixing together with his.

_'I should've known I never stood a chance against that blonde cold hearted bitch! He was too stupid to notice my feelings for him and him being used by that bitch.'_ he thought quietly,pushes his some of the strand of his hair behind his ear gracefully. Hao knew he was deeply in love with his younger twin. He know he was gonna give up now since what he heard and saw two hours ago.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_Hao came home a bit early since he want to go to the mall to buy a few things with his own money. That he worked so hard for at the bookstore,since his parents hate him alot. He didn't care as long he had his beloved brother on the side to keep him on track. It wasn't no problem nor trouble for him. _**  
**_He was walking upstairs to his room since nobody was at home as he thought. As he came close to his room door he heard grunting and moaning. He looked around wondering where it was coming from until his eyes landed on his brother's door. He slowly walking to his brother door and quietly peak him with wide eyes. He seen his brother laying down with his girlfriend Anna on top of him moaning as his brother was grunting and holding Anna's by the waist. All Hao can do was watch as he back away slowly with wide eyes. He quickly ran out the door not stopping until he gave out in the forest. With a emotionless blank stare to the world._**

**_-End Flashback-_**

Hao just got up from the rock and walk slowly into town with that same look. He felt dead to the world he was mostly walking like a zombie that made the people on the street to look at him warily. He came to an old fashion coffee shop near the worst part of town. He slowly walked in and was a tiny bit happy that there was nobody inside only the owner. He sat down near the table with his head down. He notice he stopped crying since he feel that crying wasn't option for him anymore nor anything else. A small like child was on his shoulder and he looked up with sneering look upon his face.

"What?" he asked coldly.

The girl was skinny but not to skinny with small A breast wearing a Japanese sakura design dress with long sleeves. She was wearing sexy red 7' inch heels since he could tell she was short. And she had a face like a child with big sparkling purplish blue eyes. And she had a nice pair of pump pinkish red lips. And her hair was into two puffy razes ponytail it was a mixture of blonde with light blue and maybe purple. Her eyes was showing some type of concern as she gave him some hot iceberry cream tea.

"Here you might need this more then ever? Oh I'm Kiyania but for short you can call Kiy or Kiya. Pick your poison?" she amused trying to make a joke. She went to the back for a bit.

_'What a weird woman? That's certainly look like a child...' he thought as he sigh pretty loudly as he start drinking his tea. He love the sweetness of the tea and it remind him of 'him'._ He looked down in defeat then sneer like a beast that want to kill badly. All suddenly a plate of bacon and eggs,cream cheese on a toast. She put the ketcup on the side,sat down in front of him quietly with a cheeky grin. Hao rose an eyebrow and start eating very slowly in deep thought.

"You look defeated why is that?" she asked.

"Mm this is good?" he answered but mostly avoiding the question mostly pissed off that she said he looked defeated. Not the great Hao never look defeated. And he mean NEVER!

"Just answer the question? Trouble at home? If so don't do anything reckless that might cause harm to everyone you adore." she quietly spoke in a soft voice. Hao just looked at her with a blank stare as he eat.

"You just don't know...My life is basically a stupid lie... I rather die then to keep going... Matter fact stop your damn question old hag looking ass child." he bluntly stated in a very scary threaten tone that WOULD make ANYONE cry to there mama.

Kiyania blandly stare at him before busting out laughing. She was very immune to his outbrust consider it took too long to resgiter in her brains of hers. Hao looked at with wide eyes a bit,now he consider this lady was insane and he should leave very soon. But his body was betrayal him badly. So he quickly finished eating and then waiting for her to stop laughing. Kiyania calm down a bit then a sweet smile across her face.

"I may look like a child but I do intend know alot of crap more then you do in your fucking little pinky? So enlighten me with your life." she asked honestly.

Hao was completely taken back and since he never back down from any challenge; he smirked insanely that would make God flinch in fear. Kiyania was not fear by it...

"Well Kiya? My life suck...I came from a powerful rich family,my mother wanted one son and one daughter. Well she found out that she was having twins she was over joy. But her dream came crashing down when the doctor told her that she was having boys not her precious 'family' like she wanted. So after 9 looooooong months me and my brother was born. So after I turn three years old my family started resenting me for standing up for the poor people and helping the sick animals and plants. They say it was plan out stupid for me to do that. So they gave me the cold shoulder and ignore that I exist but not my brother he was happy that I was doing a good thing. One day I overheard that my grandfather was gonna separate me and my brother for good,I ran in the room and beg for them to stop and I never wanted to apart from my brother. All sudden they agree but underneath a few 'rules'. So I merely agree for my brother...After ten years they still hate me and I was in love with someone but that 'person' was currently dating someone else that I despise in my heart. She bring the monster outta me one time. That's another story... Anyway I seen the person I loved with that bitch having sex... I became shock and I ran away... That's about it..." he calmly stated and watching very carefully of Kiyania's expression. She a bit out of it. But she mostly smile at him that she didn't take pity upon him nor feel sorry for him. Hao eyes wided a bit from that smile.

"I see... Killing yourself won't solve your problems... Believe me it won't... I can relate for your pain for the heartbreak issue... But for the parent issue... I never knew mines since they just drop me off at a whore house." she bluntly with no problem with childish grin. Hao was quiet as drank his tea and listen to her.

'I never thought a person like her actually broke down my barrier that fast. Only Yoh did... She might become my new friend since I don't have friends of my own.' he thought of that. Sadly it was the true he don't have friends he never consider his brother's friends as his own since. Since all of them hate him they only dealt with him cause of Yoh's sake.

For the next three hours they talked since oddly their was no customer coming in. She close up early so they can talk,he seem to enjoy her company since she was bright in a smart terms but also slow. Since it take things to progress slowly in her brains. She looked at the time and sigh.

"Its getting late so Hao? I'm guessing you be back tomorrow? You can come anytime you want I do enjoy your company..." she said bluntly and sweetly. Hao nodded . As he was about to leave Kiyania stopped him she gave him an old dusty book and a mp3 player. Hao took them and looked at her with an rose eyebrow.

"What is this for?"

"Since you said you was fond with that college level books. I gave you an fairytale twisted book.. And my favorite mp3 player that help you when you get home..." she said in a matter a fact tone. Hao was about to proset but she pushed him out the door and locked it,waved goodbye to him. He roll his eyes since he notice it stopped raining and he sigh,walk home.

-Two hours later-

Hao made him home finally since he wanted to take his damn time. He grumble as he open his house door and looked around,sigh a bit. He rushed to his room and slam his door making everybody know that he was home. He locked his door and pushed his dresser onto the door since he got it custom made to make it and like to be solid stone rock. He slowly started stripping his clothes off of him slowly. And tie his long hair into a neat ponytail,he put the stuff Kiyania gave him on his neat clean red star and black sheets.

His room had a platform back with a desk on the side that was black with a dell laptop. His rug was black and his wall was covered with black with red stars; also band posters.

He mumble that his brother Yoh may have enter his room again since he see his closet in a messed up style. He love have everything perfect and clean. He went to take a shower in the bathroom that was in his room. After an hour of bathing he put on his boxers and sweat pants with no shirt on. He flopped down on his bed with a big sigh. He started thinking again about the love of his life and brother Yoh. He toss a bit before grabbing his ipod from underneath his pillow. He put on his head phone and turn to 'Sweetest Poison' by Nu Padagi. He know the song was in German since he can speak in different type of language due to the lack of his free time and dislike being social but only to Yoh. He sang the song in English in perfectly harmony.

_' See the falling angels pray_

_for my sweetest poison_

_I can take this tears away_

_you're my sweetest poison_

_And I crash and I burn and I freeze in hell_

_for your poison_

_Yeah I`m living my life in the dark of your spell_

_you´re my sweetest poison'_

He knew this song know how he feel about his love to Yoh. Hao bit on his lower bit in a sexy manner then let out a growl when his phone and can't find his charger. He looked at that mp3 player that Kiyania gave to him. Analylizing for abit and give into the mp3. He simply switch the headphone with his since he didn't like Kiya's too much. The first song was "Turn it up by Pixie Lott". He slightly like the beat. He sigh cause the song remind him of Yoh would probably sing to him. Turn to the next song that caught his attention alot. It was a classical piano music he check what the song it was it was called 'My Sweet Pain'. It was the most beautiful and painful sorrow he heard in a life time. He made a remainder that to look for the sheet music later. He sigh in content, he was humming to the beautiful music. After the song was over he turn to the next song 'World so cold by Three Days Grace'. He sang along the song since the song show how he really feel.

_' I never thought I'd feel this Guilty_

_and I'm broken down inside Livin' with myself nothing but lies_

_I always thought I'd make it But never knew_

_I'd let it get so bad Livin' with myself is all I have_

_I feel numb I can't come to life I feel like I'm frozen in time '_

He sat up on the bed and voice got a bit higher as he sing a bit just had this urge of energy that **NEED** to sing his heart out. Like he no choice for the matter in his life. After the song was over he quickly look for another one 'End of The World by Kerli'. He quickly start singing with a emotion and love,passion.

_' Look at me I'm standing here before you with my heart_

_On my sleeve All you gotta do for me is open up your mind And receive '_

_He was day dreaming like he was on the stage singing to the crowd of people. They was worshiping like a god and cheering for him to go on. As he grabbed the mic and bobbed his head to the music. He went back singing quickly._

_' I'm gonna tear away the walls around the system_

_I'm gonna get inside your head and make you listen_

_I'm the moon, I'm the stars, I'm the sun From the end of the world, I come '_

Hao reach to the crowd singing in a tone that was oozing with passion and daring anybody to **NOT** to enjoy it. The crowd was going crazy for him. He pointed to the sky to the moon and sun,stars that was him.

_' I am here to shine the light into the darkness_

_I am here to pick a fight with all the loveless_

_Now the battle of the damned has begun From the end of the world, I come '_

Hao had his head down a bit rocking it back and fourth very slowly. And spread his hand out to the crowd to show he was gonna put up a fight. And walked across the stage in a sexy manner with a cocky smirk.

_' Did you ever wonder what would happen if you spoke_

_Without fear And have you ever tried to get exactly what you want Without causing tears '_

Hao pointed to his mouth as his sing then pointed to eyes as shed tears with a determine expression. As he back away from the mic. Then quickly grabbed it again.

_' Please believe in me_

_I'm here A river to the sea_

_And I'll stay If you want me too And one day_

_My vision will be true_

_I'm gonna tear away the walls around the system_

_I'm gonna get inside your head and make you listen_

_I'm the moon, I'm the stars, I'm the sun_

_From the end of the world, I come '_

Hao got on his knees sang the last of the lyric and with his burning with determination. Suddenly his day dream came to crashing blow when the mp3 died on him. He groan loudly and glaring at it. He put it up for Yoh not to find it until he realize what time it was. His eyes was wide when he seen it was 7:00 Am in the morning. He been up all night,he groan once again as he grabbed him something to wear for school.

_'Urgh! I'm gonna be late for school and I don't need that! But I do need to thank Kiya for the mp3,it help me think for once clearly. Since I'm not gonna be depressed over this shit. I'm gonna win his heart and he will be mines for good..._' he quickly though as he was brushing his teeth. He was clearly wearing black and red skinny jeans with navy blue star on the back of pocket. And a black wifebeater that was slightly ripped for style. His hair was into a nice neat ponytail. He put in his star cross earring and clip on earring on top of his ear. Since he forgot to go to the mall to get them pierce for once. He put on ankle high biker boot that was in black and red, he grabbed his short black leather jacket that had a bunch of buckles on them. He put his shades on top of his head. He was pleased that he was looking quite sexy. He gulp a bit he thinking about going out the window to go to school since he didn't want to see his brother. So decide to go out the window landed safely on his feet and went to school.

* * *

***Yoh***

As he reach to his school he was hugged out of no where by his brother. Hao jerked and throw his brother off knowing it was him at the time. He notice and quickly help his brother up,Yoh grinned at him cutely that made Hao's heart clench badly but he had to keep his emotion in check with a blank emotionless stare mostly look.

"Sorry..." he blandly stated.

"Aww its okay Hao it was my fault that you throw me off like I was a killer or something..." Yoh stated back with a grin and brushing his clothes off the dirt. Hao couldn't help but to stare at his brother outfit. Its was black turtle neck with no sleeves and dark orange skinny jeans that seem tight on him. Of course he was still wearing his orange headphone. Hao simply roll his eyes with his heart pounding like crazy,he didn't notice Yoh was following him.

"So Hao? I hurried you came in last night... And all last night you sang very loudly."

Hao turn and stare at him with no emotion in his eyes nor face. Yoh quickly looked down squirming a bit too scared to look up at his brother.

"So what Yoh? If it bother you just say so..."

"No! It didn't! I loved it and when you sing!" Yoh yelled up and looked right into his brother eyes but regret it. As he looked into them very deeply he notice how fierce and wild his eyes was. It was like never ending crimson flames. Yoh gulp a bit and a blush slowly crept up on his face. Hao just stare at him and walked away from him.

Yoh just watched his brother walked away. His heart was pounding hard,he couldn't understand why his heart pounding like this.

'Maybe? I'm nervous or something... I'm always used too Hao snapping at me when he full rage about something.' he thought.

He quickly went to the lunchroom when he see his friends he quickly goes over to them. He see Horo was flirting and getting on his boyfriend Ren's nerves. Chocolove telling a bad joke to Ryu and Manta whom sweatdrop,Kanna and Anna was quietly eating. They notice him they waved at him,he quickly grabbed his breakfast and sat down next to the love of his life,Anna.

"Yo guys?" he smiled with calmness just like him. Horo grinned at him and Ren sigh in relief.

"Where your brother? The moody and evil twin of yours?" asked Horo looking around the lunchroom. Yoh sigh a bit but put a quick grin on his face.

"I don't even know guys? He probably signing up for clubs... He seem a bit out of it,I think? Hmmm he don't want to talk to me he being a big meany head." pouted Yoh when he said that,cause it was true in his eyes.

Ren roll his eyes and grumbling as he drank his milk. Kanna slowly nodded to Yoh like she understand. Chocolove grunt like Hao was a sin and so did Anna. He could never understand his friends why they didn't like Hao? Okay he can be VERY ROUGH around the edges. When they was kids Hao was picked on alot because of his hair. He tried to stand up to them but they hurtled his feelings calling him an 'ugly'. He never seen his brother snapped like a wild creature nor human. It took three hours just to get Hao off the others kids. Hao calm down when he heard him cry. And he promise he would never do it again. He indeed know Hao kept that promise.

"Aww guys my brother is not that bad! I mean he does has a very dangerous temper like no other then the devil himself. But he still a good person." defended his brother Hao. It truly hurt him that his friends didn't like Hao that much. He just want them to get along.

Hao enter the lunchroom with a bored expression as he get in line to grabbed his breakfast. Yoh and called Hao over to sit down with them. Hao just stood there with his meal with a blank stare like 'Are you fucking kidding me?'. Hao sigh and walked over to his brother with that same expression. Yoh grinned at him,Hao just roll his eyes. The others stare at Hao with disgust but mostly from Anna and Ren,Manta. Hao's face darken with a displease look on his face at them.

Yoh seem not to notice as he was babbling on and on with random crap. Hao just quietly eating his food with no care in the world. Hao's cell rang playing a classic music from Mozart. He simply answer,but Yoh's ear perk up as he talk to his friends.

"Mmm I can be there after school... Hmmm? The mall? Now that you mention it? I can go with you and attend to some of ny businesses there? Great! Ooo I want to say thanks for the book and mp3.. It actually help me calm down after my ordeal... Aah we can talk about it over tea? I do love how you made that tea of yours Kiya? Tend to show me your ways... Haha very cute of you? Okay bye then." quietly Hao said over the phone.

Yoh was feeling a bit strange he don't know why like a he was being boiling water with anger and fear. He shook the feeling off and goes back talking to his friends. Hao got up from the table very slowly and 'accident' dropped his tray on Anna's red black dress. He walked away like it was nothing,for two hours we had calm her down.

"What is his damn problem! I'm gonna fuck his girly ass up with baseball bat!" screamed Anna.

Yoh simply escaped to look for Hao since he don't want to deal with his girlfriend wrath from hell. He knew where Hao would be at. He quickly go to music class and see it was empty and Hao was sitting at his desk writing something. He quickly enter the quietly but not good enough for Hao to hear.

"What do you want Yoh? I'm not gonna say 'I'm sorry to that wanna be bitch of your girlfriend!" his voice was way too calm and it was fill with venom's that made Yoh flinch and also blush. Hao was not taken his eyes off his paper,Yoh was a bit happy that Hao didn't notice.

'Why am I worrying? That he would see me blushing! URGH something is wrong with me' he thought quietly. He was too busy arguing in his head that he didn't notice Hao was standing in front of him and he slam his arms on both side of the wall trapping Yoh between Hao and the wall. Yoh wide eyes since it he finally notice,he stare into his brother eyes. It was wild fire of anger,Yoh gulp panting a bit fighting off a blush.

'Oh god! Those eyes are killing me slowly! Fuck! I'm shaking and he just staring at me! URGH!' he thought out loud in his head. Hao tilt his head in a sexy manner that made Yoh squirm a bit. Hao lower his head near his ears.

"Tell father or mother? That I'll be coming late again..." whispered Hao as he goes back to his seat to finished writing. Yoh whimper a bit quietly to himself that Hao couldn't hear. He goes to the school roof to think for a bit.

* * *

**Anna**

She was fucking pissed that her lame boyfriend's twin brother dropped his tray on her like she was dirty. She growls as she was changing her dress to a black strapless dress that was tight on her small breasts but the rest was loose. She fixes her make up and smirked as she goes to her favorite class. It was history where her boyfriend uncle works as a teacher. She simply winked at him and say she need to talk to him privately manner.  
After class was over the teacher locked his room door and turn the light down a bit and put the down on his classroom door,smirked at Anna. The woman of his life,licked his mouth and grunt when Anna started kissing on his chest.

"Mmm you should least give me a blowjob Anna" the male teacher grunted.

"Mmm of course anything you say Yohken. You know I love you and only you." she mewled quietly.

They was too busy engaging into there sexual intercourse when somebody was taken pictures of them from a far.

* * *

Author Note: ;;3;; sorry but no flame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Love and Heart Ache For You.**  
**Chapter Two: New beginning and Sweet Revenge Part One.**

**Author Note: Mmm Its say it all and Hao gonna get his sweet revenge later in the chapter and Yoh having feelings conflict about Hao and Anna but mostly Hao. Forgive me once again for any Grammar Mistake and misspelling darling... And any OOC and Kiya belongs to me UuU. Shaman King doesn't belong to me either..**

* * *

***Hao***

'Aah going to the mall with Kiya is quite fun. Despite the fact everybody thinking we are a couple... Anyway got my tongue and bottom lip pierce,even my eyebrow. Mmmm maybe one day I get my penis pierce for the hell of it.. Ooh yeah a tattoo on my back a BIG one at THAT.' he thoughts while walking with Kiya to the bookstore.

Kiya looked at him like he was insane to see him in a good after the other day. She see him oddly weird and shrugged it off,As they entered the bookstore. She quickly went to the horror section of the store. Hao went to the drama area to grabbed a few books then went to the romance area for Yoh.

'Urgh... I do not understand my silly twin liking romance books.. I guess he barely getting no love from Anna...Then again...-' He shook that disturbing thought of Anna and Yoh having sex,he groan in disgusted and quickly grabbing a few romance books for Yoh. Now he was in a foul mood but that change when he remember his 'plan' for the school concert that he was force to do by his brother..

Kiya was already on-line to check out she had a blank expression that was slightly creepy. When it remind you of looking at an ugly doll who's in disguise. Hao stand next to her and poke her cheek roughly. Kiya blinked twice then jumped up like a scared mouse with a 'squeal'. Hao chuckle and Kiya scolded him for then grin after seeing it was indeed funny.

"So Kiya? What's wrong? Hmmm?" asked Hao.

"Nothing really... Just thinking about home that's all..." she answered blandly. Hao rose an eyebrow but to asked the question again but quickly change the subject.

"Kiya can you come to my school concert" he asked.

" Huh? Sure I don't mind.. Why first?" she asked back to him. He gave her a smug smirked. She smirked back knowing he was planing something.

"Cause I'm gonna show the school what I'm REALLY made of. And ending it with a 'Big Bang' "

Kiya laughed so hard she almost passed out. She knew that she gonna like this big surprise from no other from Hao his self.

They both paid for their stuff and leave to the food court to chat some more.

* * *

_*Yoh*_

He was waiting on Anna to come over for dinner but she was running a bit late than normal. He sigh and started reading a book with headphones over his head. Mouthing off to the lyrics.

_' Show me how it ends it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless_

_you really are satisfied and empty inside Well,_

_that's alright, let's give this another try_

_If you find your family, don't you cry_

_In this land of make-believe, dead and dry'_

This song made him think of Hao when he sing this song. He jerked up a bit thinking about Hao. He was slightly upset that Hao being treating him like a distant family member. He sigh he missed hanging out with him. When he brought Anna home to show everybody his new girlfriend. Anna and Hao didn't like each other at the moment as they seen each other.

He scratch his head a bit and yawn a bit as he close his eyes to dream off to dream about a naked Hao.

* * *

**AN: sorry it was short U.U but I wanted to give ya something more and crave for more. This is Part One.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: My Love and Heart Ache For You.**  
**Chapter Two: New beginning and Sweet Revenge Part Two.**

**Author Note: Kiya belongs to me UuU. Shaman King doesn't belong to me either.**

**AN: sorry it was short U.U but I wanted to give ya something more and crave for more. This is Part Two. And school already started for me **

* * *

**((School))**

Everybody was meeting at the auditions for the concert that Hao was putting on. Everybody was chatting around like it was nothing.

Anna was holding Yoh's hand. As Yoh was in his own little world as he remember his dream of his naked twin. His face turn red and looked down.

'I won't be able to look at his face anymore.' thought Yoh. As he chew on his lower lips as the room gotten dark.

The teacher gave a speech and then Hao came out on stage wearing black and red stars covered wife beater. And baggy pants showing off his chain belts and his belt buckle with his name on it in bold dark letters. And black sneakers.

He started singing for an hour before everybody asked for an encore. Hao smirked to the crowd.

"But first? I need a helper.." he said.

All the girls was raising their hands up expect for Anna. He slowly walked over to Anna; roughly dragged her to the stage.

She glare daggers to his head as she was force to sit down in the center of the stage.

Hao grabbed his cit and lit it and then blow it in her face and put it out but keep it in his mouth.

Yoh was confused so was everybody else.

Hao grabbed the electric guitar. And started playing it like a pro than grind against it so sexy. Everybody gasp and drool; Yoh blushed. Anna sneered in disgusted.

Hao started to sing.

_' Fade out like a photograph Just a memory to forget_

_You burn black like a cigarette_

_I'll discard you when I'm done'_

Hao spit the cigarette into Anna's face as he played around her with a smug smirked. Anna gasp in disgrace.

_'You break down when you need the rest_

_What a selfish way to drown_

_Then lay down with the thief you met_

_And enjoy the pride you've won '_

He licked the back of her ear than blow into it. Anna shivered trying not to be turn on by her weak spot.

_' So let loose those tears, darling_

_Cause I'll turn my back'_

Hao wiped away her face as like she had tears in her face. He had a smirked on his face that was stuck on his sexy face.

_' I'm burnt out on your etiquette_

_How you caponize the son_

_Then lie down with another one_

_As you canonize yourself '_

Hao mocked her in her face as he sang those lyrics into venom's tone. But mostly purred as her eyes widen for whatever reason.

_' So tell me the story_

_How you lose this all I'm guessin'_

_You're looking so worried_

_Can you feel it come undone?_

_Such a pitiful story But 'you' finally learned my lesson_

_Don't tell me you're sorry_

_I am through with it all And I won't be back again'_

Hao stepped back from her as the huge behind them show Anna doing variety sexual acts with different men. But the men had their faces blurred out.

Anna was horrid as she ran out the room crying. Yoh was shocked and most of all embarrassed. Hao pretend that he didn't know what was going on and act innocent.

But in the inside Hao was laughing his ass off. Kiya was doing the same. She wipe the tears out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

Teacher told them go back to class. Kiya went home after helping Hao 'clean' up. Yoh was embarrassed but didn't care. He was surprise that and doesn't even understand his feelings or mind anymore. As he lay his head down at his table after everyone gave him their pity and so-called concern.


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

**AN: Sorry for the late-ness of this story. My Best friend killed my vibe. One quick question do you consider a character to be a mary sue/gary sue if the character; If he/she anti social dealing with a life issues with a normal but yet grim background? Or An awkward & bubbly(You know happy go lucky) person with a hidden agenda who deal with an abuse ? To be mary sue/gary sue? What is your honest opinions.**

**Enjoy the story...**

**.log: She gotten it coming to her. Don't worry she coming back to start her crap again.**

**graverot: hahaha yes**

**lightning-clare: Aah yes he finally gotten his revenge and *hug Yoh* poor baby *kicked Anna in the shin ran away.***

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Aftermath Pt. One *Yoh***

It was raining outside. As the rain droplets hit against the window. Making a mix-match music to his ear. It was music to his ear. It was smoothing to his hair.

His room was dark only a small light was on lighten the room but barely.

Yoh was sitting on his bed staring out the window. He was naked from taken a shower. As he sitting on his bed running his hand through his hair. Sighing.

The towel was covering his lower region. He grunt a bit as the cold finally reach to his back. Causing goosebumps on his back.

He couldn't stand the stars and the whispers cause of the drama that took place. It was pointless of crying he think..

Right?

If he was a smoker he wanted to smoke badly and drink rum on the side with rocks.

He groan annoyance from that. He lay back down and sigh.

His thoughts went towards to his twin. He never notice how his brother can sing. Or the fact he was hiding something. He wasn't sure if he was right. He hope he wasn't... Those eyes was piercing and sharp. And those piercing he gotten that sent shivers down his spine.

Yoh's eyes widen and gasp loudly like his soul left his body.

Quickly gotten up to dress properly for bed. He sank back to bed with a defeated sigh. He slowly close his eyes falls to a deep sleep of dreams.

Bad news for him that he would be dreaming about Hao and his sexy piercing. (I'm a whore for piercing :P)

* * *

**.Hao.**

He was clearly in the dark at his window looking out. With his forearm resting over his head with a lighter. As his other hand holding his cit. He was swaying his hips. Shirtless and only wearing his pants that undone; showing off his boxer brief.

He was singing to his stereo he had place in his room now. Music softly blasting but not too loud.

He was softly staring out the window. Singing to the song,biting his lips sexily that would send trembles down your spine.

_'Baby,Baby I Love You._

_I got this jones forming in my bones_

_(from a man)_

_who indeed took over my soul,_

_I couldn't breathe if he ever said_

_(he would leave), get on my knees till they bloody red,_

_(baby please)_

_see I don't know if you get it yet,_

_(just don't know)_

_He's like the lighter to my cigarette,_

_(watch me smoke),_

_I never knew another human life_

_(didn't know)_

_can have the power to take over mine'_

His hand was over his head. He dugged his nail into the wall and still holding his lighter.  
Bobbed his head to the beat. As he blow smoke out of his mouth in a sexual way. He waited to the verse to sing that part he loved the most.

_' Baby, I can't see my world_

_(I can't see)_

_living here on God's green earth,_

_you don't know what_

_You've done to me,_

_(done to me)_

_I never thought I'd need you desperately,(desperately)_

_it's kind Of sick how I'm stuck on you_

_(stuck on you)_

_But I don't care cause I'm needing you_

_(I'm needing you)_

_And how I feel will remain the same_

_(remains the same)_

_Cause your're my baby,_

_(cause your my baby)_

_Listen and when the world starts to stress me out, (where I run)_

_it's to you boy without_

_A doubt_

_(you're the one)_

_who keeps me sane and I can't complain_

_(can't complain)_

_you're like a Drug you relieve my pain_

_(may seem strange)_

_You're like the blood flowing through my veins, (oooo)_

_Keeps me alive and feeding my brain,_

_(oooo) now this is how another human life_

_(nother life)_

_could Have the power to take over mine cause your my baby.'_

As lighting strike into the sky. Hao was unfazed by it. Bobbing his head to the song as he had it on repeat for now. As he kept singing he walked to his bed and pulled out his cellphone with three new text. Two was from Anna whom was threading him. The Last one was from Kiya; As she sent him an info about entering a contest. Just not a contest a singing contest. And babbling on about many people has enter it and it was two months from now.

This actually gave him pentaly time for him to get it done. He put out his cit and lay on his bed with a cocky smirk.

'This is the perfect! I can claim my brother's love with a song.' Hao thoughts.

Maybe he can get Kiya to help him once? Nah she done enough for him for now anyway. He can handle this. He put her on speed dial to be sure if ANYTHING. He would call her first.

He started to get groggy as his eyes slowly close on their own. As he finally he some decent sleep for the past few weeks. He quickly woke up to turn off his stereo before turning over to sleep for once.


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath 2

**Title: My Love and Heart Ache For You.**  
**Chapter Five: Aftermath 2**

**Author Note: Urgh, Life has claim me to be their victim. So derp lol.**

**Log. : Yes what a sexy mental picture of him.**

**Lighting-Claire: Your beautiful wish is granted.**

* * *

Hao got dressed for the day and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He seen his twin eating as their parents cooing him about the break up.

He could tell that Yoh wanted to be left alone.

"Aww sweetie? You could do so much better. She wasn't all that... Despite her family is richer than us." said their mom

Yoh rolled his eyes at them quietly as he eat. But his eyes caught Hao's frame. He swallow hard making him choke on his food. And his parents was worrying sick about him.

Hao raise an eyebrow.

Before laughing at him.

Their parents glare daggers at Hao. Showing that it was Hao's fault. In all truth it was partly Hao's fault. But he wanted to show ugly Anna was in the inside and including the outside.

After the ordeal at breakfast. Hao went looking for Yoh to ask him out on a date.

He finally found Yoh in his room with headphone blasting in his ear. As he writing in a journal of some sort. Hao quietly snuck behind him and put his hands over his eyes.

Yoh squeal a bit as he dropped his stuff.

"HAO!" squealed Yoh.

"Mm yes Yoh? Don't you always like it? When I surprise you?" asked Hao in an innocent tone.

Yoh rolled his eyes as he blushed a bit. After he realizing how close Hao is.

"What do you want Hao?" asked Yoh.

Hao gave him a smirk as lean over Yoh. And pulled him closed to him.

Yoh was too busy distracted over his lips. And tone everything out around him including Hao.

"I was wondering Yoh? Would you love to go on a date with me?" said Hao.

Watching Yoh's reaction to his question. He was surprise to found out that his brother nodded yes to him. Hao grinned as he let go of Yoh and walked away.

Yoh blinked a bit.

Trying figure out what just happened. He shrugged it off for now. And went back to his writing and listening to music.


End file.
